Un día comun
by sora-mystogan19
Summary: es un día común y corriente, o al menos tan común como debería ser...


**Soy sora-mystogan19**

**Por lo visto no hay muchos fanfics de sket dance, así que me decidí por hacer uno de una de mis series favoritas**

**Sin más espero que les agrade…**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suspiro por quinta vez en lo que iba de la hora, al ver que las pilas de papeles en su escritorio parecían no disminuir, aún recordaba cómo es que Kiri y Unyuu se habían ofrecido a quedarse a acompañarlo y así ayudarlo un poco con el papeleo, pero claro que no les iba a decir que si, él era el presidente era su responsabilidad, además de que ya estaba oscureciendo y podría ser peligroso que se fueran muy tarde, aunque dudaba que les sucediera algo, nunca estaba de más prevenir, pero, si hubiera sabido que se tardaría tanto hubiera considerado la oferta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Salió rápidamente de casa para luego ir corriendo a la preparatoria Kaimei, la noche anterior había llegado agotado de la preparatoria, por ende no era de sorprender que se haya quedado dormido, es más, por poco y no llega a tiempo.

Unas horas después se podía ver que en la sala del consejo estudiantil las cosas estaban calmadas y tranquilas, era como **un** **día común** y corriente, bueno casi común, si tomamos en cuenta que Unyuu estaba más emocionada de lo normal, Asahina estaba muy callada, además de no haber insultado a nadie en todo el día y Tsubaki, bueno, solo diré que con solo verlo uno se daba cuenta que estaba agotado, aunque claro también influía el hecho de tener unas ojeras enormes (las cuales hacían que casi no se notaran sus pestañas). Después de haber concluido con sus responsabilidades por el día de hoy, poco a poco los miembros del consejo se fueron yendo. Como últimamente parecía costumbre fue el último en dejar el salón, al momento en que estaba por salir del establecimiento, pudo darse cuenta de las nubes que se estaban juntando en el cielo, hecho claro que significaba que llovería y que lo mejor sería que regresara pronto a casa, pues no había llevado un paraguas o algo para protegerse, debido al incidente de la mañana en que salió apurado de casa. Cuando se encontraba en la entrada de la preparatoria, recordó que Unyuu antes de irse estaba hablando algo sobre que mañana sería un día especial o algo así.

Tsubaki: _Pero que puede tener de especial, para mí fue __**un día normal**_

Pero como cualquier persona haría (o al menos yo), reviso el calendario de su teléfono para saber si mañana se celebraba algo importante, y claro que era importante, era nada más ni nada menos que el cumpleaños de su compañera Asahina,…estaba en aprietos, no, no por haberlo olvidado, es decir ahora que es presidente tiene más responsabilidades que antes, por lo cual era razonable, el problema era que no le tenía ningún regalo. Reviso por última vez su teléfono, bien, aun no era muy tarde así que podría ir a comprarle algo a su compañera, aunque mejor se apuraba si no quería que en el camino se pusiera a llover.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Asahina Kikuno, y como es costumbre recibió saludos y felicitaciones al llegar a su salón, aunque hubo una persona cercana a ella que no la saludo, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no estaba. Al llegar al salón del consejo sucedió lo mismo, apenas ingresar al salón, la llenaron de felicitaciones (mayormente por parte de Unyuu), Unyuu había pedido a la compañía de su familia unos adornos y unos postres, Kiri y Usami, a pesar de ser los nuevos también la saludaron y Tsubaki…Tsubaki, no estaba, si se preguntan porque la respuesta es simple:

_Se enfermó~_

Si lo que oyeron, se enfermó, se resfrió, como quieran llamarle, porque después de todo es algo **normal** a todos les pasa, que por comprar un regalo, terminan enfermándose porque ese día estaba lloviendo y no llevaron un mísero paraguas, una chaqueta o un sombrero…ok a mí no, pero seguro a alguien le paso y si está leyendo esto, lo más seguro es que lo recordara y ese recuerdo que antes para él/ella era algo frustrante o estúpido, ahora solo es un recuerdo gracioso que te recuerda que tienes que ser más cuidadoso y que con la salud no se juega (les habla alguien que suele resfriarse con facilidad).

Bueno volviendo al tema de Tsubaki, no era nada grave, a decir verdad fue algo leve, solo que sino descansaba lo más seguro es que empeoraría, y si quería estar bien para el día siguiente tenía que hacer reposo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente Tsubaki se encontraba caminando hacia la sala del consejo, en toda el día no había podido hablar con Asahina, así que supuso que al menos podría hablar con ella después de clases. Y no se equivocó, al momento en que entro logro distinguirla...tal parece que era el último en llegar.

Tsubaki: me disculpo por mi tardanza, e igualmente por no haber podido acompañarlos ayer

Kiri: no se preocupe kaichou, hicimos el papeleo que correspondía al día de ayer

Tsubaki: gracias, pero no me refería a eso

¿? Al parecer todos quedaron confundidos

Tsubaki: lamento no haber podido estar en tu cumpleaños Asahina –dirigiéndose a esta

Asahina: no te preocupes no tiene importancia

Tsubaki: está bien, si eso es lo crees, pero al menos acepta esto -termino mostrándole un muñeco que acababa de sacar de su bolso

Asahina: ...

Tsubaki: tanyobi omedeto asahina -dándole el muñeco

Asahina: ...arigato, no tenías que molestarte –recibiendo el muñeco que era de una de las colecciones que le gustaba

Unyuu: no seas tan fría daisy-chan -dijo saliendo detrás y empujándola hacia tsubaki haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran

Asahina: muchas gracias tsubaki-kun -termino diciendo mientras lo abrazaba

Unyuu y Usami: aawwwwwww

Kiri: será que...acaso ¿el kaichou está enamorado?, si es así...puedo ser el padrino –con los ojos brillándole de la emocion

Tsubaki: ¿qué? -sonrojado claro está -no entiendo de que están hablando

Unyuu: no seas tímido tsubaki-kun

Usami: Unyuu-sempai, dígale al kaichou que se ve tierno, solo un poco

Tsubaki: no es eso, es que...

Asahina: D.O.S.

Tsubaki: ¡¿de qué lado estas?!

Bueno supongo que así es como suele terminar **un día normal**, después de todo estamos hablando de seika, una institución con estudiantes **normales**, con clubs **normales** y un director muy **normal**; así que, que más se puede pedir, aunque piénsenlo, si así es **un día normal**, como creen que sería un día extraño

¿Les gustaría comprobarlo alguna vez?

FIN...?

Espero que les haya gustado

Y agradezco a los que lo hayan leído

Nos veremos más adelante

Sin más que decir

Me despido


End file.
